


Sherlock zobowiązuje

by Gravier



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, John jest pielęgniarką, Sherlock zrzędzi a John ma świętą cierpliwość, chory Sherlock zadaje niezręczne pytania, jest miło i ciepło, swoją rolę odgrywają syrop na kaszel i sms od Andersona, zostaliście ostrzeżeni
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 17:28:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3986629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gravier/pseuds/Gravier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Z dedykacją dla koleżanki, która jest winna powstaniu tego one shota. Podrzuciła prompta: Sherlock zadaje Johnowi konkretne pytanie.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Sherlock zobowiązuje

**Author's Note:**

> Z dedykacją dla koleżanki, która jest winna powstaniu tego one shota. Podrzuciła prompta: Sherlock zadaje Johnowi konkretne pytanie.

\- John, idziesz z nami na piwo? – zapytała Molly, zamykając drzwi kostnicy. – Wybieramy się ja, Lestrade, Anderson… 

Patrzyła na niego przyjaźnie i John poczuł gwałtowny przypływ sympatii do dziewczyny. Ale uśmiechnął się tylko i pokręcił głową. 

\- Przepraszam, Molly, ale nie tym razem. On dalej jest chory, a wiesz jak z nim bywa… Sherlock zobowiązuje. 

xxx

Po drodze zrobił zakupy. Na Baker Street, na nieszczęście, skończył się chleb tostowy, a niedawne doświadczenia Johna wykazały, że chory Sherlock z tostami jest nieco mniejszym utrapieniem niż chory Sherlock bez tostów. 

Kupił też syrop na kaszel. Okazało się, że Sherlock tankuje syrop jak soczek. 

W domu było nie do wytrzymania ciepło, wręcz duszno. Sherlock marzł i krzyczał na Johna za każdym razem, gdy ten próbował trochę przewietrzyć mieszkanie. 

\- Na miłość boską, Sherlock, tu jest jak w dżungli! – krzyknął, wchodząc do mieszkania i prędko rzucając kurtkę na oparcie fotela. 

\- Skąd wiesz? – burknął Sherlock – nigdy nie byłeś w dżungli. 

Leżał skulony na kanapie, odwrócony plecami do pokoju i owinięty kocem. John spróbował położyć mu rękę na czole, ale detektyw odepchnął jego dłoń i usiadł, z wysiłku aż czerwieniejąc. 

Trzeba mu przyznać – pomyślał John – że choruje spektakularnie. 

Oczy Sherlocka błyszczały od gorączki, gdy skupiał lekko nieprzytomny wzrok na twarzy Johna. 

\- Co za marnotrawstwo czasu – mruknął. – A tyle miałem ciekawych spraw. 

\- Przedtem mówiłeś, że są beznadziejne i rozwiążesz je wszystkie w godzinę. 

Sherlock machnął ze zniecierpliwieniem ręką. 

\- Teraz za to nie rozwiążę żadnej! Muszę tu siedzieć… Ubrany w to… ponczo. Słuchać twojego zrzędzenia…

John uniósł brew. 

\- Przyniosłem ci syrop, gdybyś był zainteresowany – powiedział, rzucając buteleczkę na kolana detektywa. 

\- Daj mi od razu morfiny. To jedyny skuteczny lek. 

\- Ale ten też przypadł ci chyba do gustu. 

\- Och, zamknij się – mruknął Sherlock, potężnym haustem opróżniając pół butelki. 

Wewnętrzny lekarz Johna odruchowo chciał zaprotestować, ale reszta jego jestestwa stwierdziła: a co mu tam. Tak się zahartował kokainą i gorszym nawet świństwem, że nic mu nie będzie od odrobiny syropu. 

Westchnął i usiadł do komputera. Powinien napisać na blogu krótką notkę, w której przeprosi za brak wpisów. „Wielki detektyw niedysponowany, choroba zaburzyła pracę jego genialnego umysłu”. Sherlock chyba zrzuciłby go za to z dachu. 

Chwilę szperał po Internecie, ale cały czas czuł na karku spojrzenie Sherlocka. W końcu zazgrzytał zębami i odwrócił się. Zawinięty w koc detektyw wpatrywał się w niego spode łba. Nieruchomym, wszystko widzącym wzrokiem. 

\- Co? - warknął John. 

\- Czemu nie poszedłeś z Molly, Andersonem i Lestradem na piwo? – zapytał surowo Sherlock. 

\- A ty skąd o tym niby wiesz? 

\- Bo Anderson do mnie napisał. – Sherlock wygrzebał spod stosu poduszek komórkę, odszukał w niej coś i rzucił Johnowi. 

„Idziemy świętować spokojny tydzień bez Sherlocka Holmesa! Szkoda, że przez ciebie John nie mógł się wyrwać. Miłego chorowania. Jimmy Anderson”. A pod spodem dołączone zdjęcie uroczo roześmianej Molly i Andersona, wznoszących kufle pełne jasnego piwa. 

\- To niegrzeczne – zauważył John. – Znowu się z nim pokłóciłeś?

Sherlock wzruszył ramionami. 

\- Nie bardziej niż zwykle. To dlaczego nie poszedłeś z nimi?

Tym razem to John wzruszył ramionami. 

\- Nie chciałem cię zostawiać tu samego. 

Zapadło milczenie. John bawił się guzikiem na mankiecie koszuli. Obracał go w palcach i wpatrywał się weń jak w najbardziej interesującą rzecz pod słońcem. A Sherlock nie spuszczał z niego oka. 

Miał zmarszczone brwi i skupiony wzrok. Tak zwykle wyglądał, gdy wyszukiwał szczegółów, które umykały innym. Gdy jego niesamowity mózg przetwarzał wszystkie informacje na raz, miksował je w koktajl Mołotowa i wybuchał niespodziewanym rozwiązaniem. 

Ale tym razem Sherlock wyglądał, jakby się zaciął. 

\- Jawn – odezwał się, przez katar rozciągając samogłoski jeszcze bardziej niż zwykle. 

\- Słucham cię, Sherlocku. 

\- Jak to jest być zakochanym?

John przywykł spodziewać się po Sherlocku najróżniejszych dziwactw, ale to pytanie było dla niego zaskoczeniem. Szarpnął guzikiem tak mocno, że został mu w rękach. Pstryknął nim na biurko. 

\- To dziwne pytanie – odparł powoli. – Czemu…?

Sherlock wzruszył ramionami. 

\- Bez powodu. Odpowiedz. 

\- Jak jesteś zakochany – powiedział John – czujesz wszystko trochę inaczej… Nie, nie mogę ci tego tłumaczyć w ten sposób, wyjdzie jak z filmu Disneya… 

\- Nawet nie zacząłeś. 

\- Ale już zaczynam gadać, jakbyś był dziesięcioletnią dziewczynką. Jak ja mam ci odpowiedzieć na takie pytanie? Jak odpowiedzieć komukolwiek poważnie na takie pytanie? A szczególnie dorosłemu, aseksualnemu facetowi? 

Sherlock spojrzał na niego ze zdumieniem. 

\- Kto ci powiedział, że jestem aseksualny?

\- Ty. Jedno z naszych pierwszych spotkań. Ta nieszczęsna kolacja przy świecach. Mówi ci to coś?

\- Powiedziałem tylko, że nie mam dziewczyny ani chłopaka… - Sherlock uniósł brew. 

\- No tak, ale… - zaplątał się John. – Dobra, nieważne. Czy to ważne? Wcale nieważne. 

\- To odpowiedz na moje pytanie – powiedział spokojnie Sherlock. – Ludzie się zakochują, prawda? Robią to. Nielogiczna strata czasu. A jednak to robią. Czy to jest aż tak  
przyjemne? Czy poświęcenie wszystkiego dla tego, kogo kochasz, jest aż tak przyjemne?

\- Nie – odparł poważnie John. – To nie jest przyjemne. Miłość nie jest przyjemna. Najpierw jest miło. Poznajesz kogoś i myślisz: o, fajny z niego gość. Podoba ci się. Spotykacie się w pracy czy mijacie na ulicy. Rozmawiacie ze sobą, może nawet się kolegujecie, wychodzicie gdzieś razem i to musi ci wystarczać, wiesz o tym. Ale nie wystarcza. Miłość boli. Cholera, gorzej niż rana postrzałowa, a wiem co mówię. Jest jak wnyki, w które wpadasz przez przypadek i nie możesz się wydostać, możesz tylko przeklinać swoją głupotę. Albo jak jakieś pieprzone zobowiązanie. 

John zamilkł. Wpatrywał się nieobecnym, zamyślonym wzrokiem w ścianę, a na jego twarzy malował się dziwny wyraz, którego Sherlock dotąd nie widział. A sądził przecież, że czyta w swoim doktorze jak w otwartej księdze. 

\- Miłość zobowiązuje – podjął po chwili John. – Wymaga od ciebie poświęceń, przymykania oka na wady drugiej osoby, cierpliwości. Czasami więcej zabiera, niż daje. 

\- I warto? – zapytał cicho Sherlock. 

John spojrzał na niego jakby dopiero teraz ocknął się z zamyślenia. Detektyw pociągnął zaczerwienionym nosem. Szeroki, wesoły uśmiech rozjaśnił twarz doktora. 

\- Oj, warto – odparł, klepiąc Sherlocka po ramieniu. Jego dłoń znieruchomiała na barku detektywa, gdy spojrzał mu w oczy i spoważniał nagle. – Zdecydowanie warto.


End file.
